Falling in Love, Beneath the Stars
by RainThatFallsAtNight
Summary: I may have lost my master, but I gained Bee. If this chain of events hadn't happened we wouldn't be here. Falling in love, beneath the stars. Bumblebee/OC NO FLAMES! Oneshot. But may upload prequals.


Bumblebee whirred gently as he went around the corner. Staring sadly at the hunched over femme.

The femme was stunning, she was almost entirely black except for the glowing lines that went down her frame. Her face was silver with slightly slanted violet optics. Displayed proudly just below her neck cables and just above her chest plates was the Autobot symbol. On her back he could see her two samurai swords that displayed her status as a Cyber Ninja.

Her helm turned to the side and she looked at him through her fogged up optics. "Go away, Bee." She whispered. Bee swore that his spark just shattered into a million pieces. "I don't want to talk, alright?"

_"Hey girl, I know you're lonely. What really breaks my heart is that you'd rather talk to your friends instead of with me. What happened to the days when we'd dance under the stars, dance under the stars. Cuz the truth is that I miss you. I miss the starlit dances that you'd take me along with you. I guess it's my turn now." _His radio sang softly. He reached a hand to Starsinger. _"So take my hand and I'll remind you how to dance under the stars with me. Just take my hand. Let me remind the world of you."_

Starsinger rolled her optics. "If you insist." She patted the concrete beside her.

He took a seat beside the femme that had won his spark. This time he spoke through cybertonian morse code. _"What's wrong, Starsinger."_

Th Cyberninja turned her helm to the side. "I killed him Bee, I killed him."

The yellow scout tilted his head confused. _"I thought that was a good thing. Do you regret it."_

Coolant started to leak from her optics again. "It's not that I regret it Bee." She sobbed. "It's because I don't regret it. I don't regret killing that monster." She looked down towards the Autobot symbol on her chest plates. "Maybe I was meant to be a Decepticon." She sighed brokenly. "Master Yoketron would be ashamed."

_"No!" _Bee said sharply. Starsinger looked up at him and flinched. _"No." _He corrected. _"You're master wouldn't be ashamed of you." _Grasping her slim servos in his own, he continued. _"And you're not a Decepticon. You're kind, and, and sweet, and... the most beautiful femme I've ever seen." _He put a servo on her face plate, she turned into it softly.

"Thankyou Bee." She whispered softly. Hesitantly she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. Nuzzeling into his embrace she sighed.

_I may have lost my master, but I gained Bee. If this chain of events hadn't happened we wouldn't be here. Falling in love, beneath the stars._

And true to her name she started to sing, and as if the stars were listening they glowed that much brighter.

**Hey there. This is in a way introducing my OC Starsinger. She's an interesting character. She was sparked a minicon and was adopted in a way by Yoketron. She grew and trained alongside Jazz and Prowl. When the war started she and Yoketron remained neutrals while Prowl and Jazz joined the Autobots. On her twelth spark day the dojo was attacked and Yoketron was killed, by the Decpticon medic Hook. Knowing that Starsinger's power as a minicon would make him more powerful he tried to sway Starsinger to be his minicon. When she refused he attacked her brutally, slicing off all her before rippin her spark saying "Greet your master for me." And dropping her out the hatch into deep space, but a peice of her spark survived and her bod floated through space before breaching earths atmosphere and crashing where another of my Oc's rebuilt her as an Autobot. Feeling hatred for the one who killed her and her master and father, she swore to kill him as brutally as he killed them. Going to Cybertron she joined the Autobots and was reunited with her 'brothers' Jazz and Prowl. There she started training as a medic after seeing a medic, Ratchet, fix a young femme who lost her legs. During that time she met Bumblebee, the scout who had his voice box ripped out. Slowly they each fell in love with one another. Seeing that Ratchet couldn't rebuild his voice box she secretly began studying how cybertronian biology worked she began to build him another one out of scraps that she found. Going into battle behind Optimus Prime she saw her Masters killer. And to the shock of all bots, Autobots and Decepticons allike, butchered him cruelly. After the battle Jazz and Prowl asks her if she regrets it. When she says that she didn't the two were shocked but didn't contridict her on her actions. After wards she feels troubled and begins to doubt her status as an Autobot and a Cyberninja. Bee went looking for her...**

**The song that Bee played for Starsinger was one that I actually wrote so don't ask me what song it is or anything like that.**

**Starsingers minicons powers is that her glowing stripes glow brightly, giving her part of her name; star. And she lets off vibrations that can move stuff. Also she's a triple changer and she can turn into a motorcycle and a jet. And people don't give me crap if you think that she's a mary sue cuz in what way. She's emotionly scarred and sometimes unstable with her emotions and she was freaking murdured when she was twelve(by cybertronian standards). **

**Funny thing. ****She appears to be Bee's age but she's actually older than him since she was offlined for so many cycles. Another thing this is in Prime: verse. And if I get good reviews I might write the whole story for you guys.**

**NO FLAMES! **

**Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me. Although Starsinger does.**


End file.
